Gibbs Suprise
by Spitfire303
Summary: on seemingly normal day Gibbs gets a visitor that may change his life FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

It's my first fanfic so please tell me what you think. your feed back would be much appreciated. thank you

* * *

A Surprise Visitor

Tick tock tick tock. Tony look up at the clock 2:38 pm. Only 2 and a half hours left all going right. He looked across at Ziva. He grimaced indicating the clock causing her laugh. "David, DiNozzo back to work." Tony sighed. The pile of paper work seemed never ending. These were the days he dreaded nice not to be needed but boring all the same.

The elevator dinged the doors as open. Bring the team out of there stupor. 3:30 pm. A brown headed girl with big green stood outside the elevator. She seemed lost. "Is a Jethro Gibbs here" she asked cautiously. "Depends" answered Gibbs "what is he wanted for." "I have a letter here from him." This raised looks from everyone, why would a girl have a letter for Gibbs here. "From me are you sure." She smiled all shyness gone. Gibbs swore the look reminded him of someone. "I also so have a letter to you from Rosanna Parks." Gibbs face paled. Ignoring the inquiring looks from the team. "Rosanna Parks?" His interest was caught. "Yeah." She was cocky like she knew something he didn't. "I found the letter in her house after she died 12 years ago. But it's the contents of the letters that is interesting. She never sent it because you were engaged and she didn't want to wreck it. But I think it time you saw it." She seemed to know that he was caught, having the appearance of drawing it out. She flipped a crumpled faded yellow envelop across the table. Gibbs grabbed it hesitantly unsure if he wanted to read to contents. Eyeing her suspiciously he tore the top off. The letter told about Rosanna having been pregnant and now having a gorgeous baby girl. It told of the fact it couldn't be her fiancés because she hadn't seen him in the months before. It was taking credit for her. But the child held a great resemblance to Gibbs. It told of how she loved him and always would but it was time for them to both move on. Gibbs looked up wiping a tear from his face. "I don't see why this is so important. The letter was written 35 years ago."

She leant across the table her lips centimetres from has ear. And whispered "That child grew up got married had four kids she and her husband and three of the kids died. The remaining went into care. She is now 16. She heard about her real grandfather from the letter, so she came to seek her fortune in America." She paused. Smiling ruefully seeming to enjoy the tension. Understanding began to dawn on Gibbs. Standing up she continued. " I am her."

Gibbs face which was already quite paled further and the girl's amusement (and the teams surprise), nearly toppled off the chair. Jethro struggled to get his vioce under control. All the memories of were Rosanna flooding in from their cage. "If that is so please come with me" he led the way to the elevator. Looking puzzled she followed.

* * *

Tony was the first to speak. "I wonder what that was all about. With the mighty 'I am her' what is she the saviour?" McGee raised his eyebrows "a bit far-fetched don't you think?" "Yes, but there is something about that girl she got Gibbs all freaked." Ziva pointed out. Tony rolled his eyes "Ohhh. Who's a worry wart now, Gibbs is a big boy he can look after himself, and what ever got him worried if it serious we'll soon know." "Hey I'm not the one who thought that she might be the saviour" Countered Ziva. "I wasn't saying she was the saviour I was just saying that…" "Shut it. Both of you. I sick of it." Stated McGee glaring at them daring them to argue. They glared back, and then in silence continued working.

* * *

In the elevator Gibbs pulled the emergency lever, he'd found that this was a great place to hold private conversations away from prying ears. Turning to her, he stated his voice neutral "You know who I am, isn't it fair that I should be told who you are." Leaning against the wall, she smirked "of course but the world isn't fair. Now is it." Pointedly, raising her eyebrows on the last point. Struggling to remain in control, she was so much like Rosanna, it was infuriating. "Just - Tell - Me -Your - Name!" Each word was an effort. An individual sentence, almost. She smiled knowing she'd won "Krystal Jennings". Gibbs was mad, he wasn't in control she was and this wasn't good _Krystal _was in his OFFICE but she seemed to take over effortlessly.

"Why are you here?" Gibbs inquired. She thought carefully before responding, winding him up "To see you to see if your real." "Cut to the chase. Why are you here? Money? Family? What? He was sick of her now. She'd pushed him to far he was barely containing his anger. Seeming to sense this she replied meekly "honestly first to see if you were real, before anything like family came into the question. I'm staying with some friends, until I find my feet. So I don't need any money. Sorry about bugging you if you'll just start the elevator, I'll leave and you will never see me again. Okay?" her head was bowed and her shoe was scuffing the carpet. Gibbs couldn't stay mad at her.

He reached forward cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her face up. "You look so much like your grandmother its scary."Convinced that she was genuine, he went to pull the emergency lever and exit into the bullpen, but before he did so, he turned to face Krystal. Gave her a long look taking in the shaggy brown hair and the cocky smile right down to the tattered jeans and scuffed shoes. "Look all though I have no doubt that you're genuinely my granddaughter." He paused; it felt strange to say those word to someone he'd just meet. "Let's not tell the team before we know more about what's going to happen. That way there is no expectations, no requirements." "I see the sense I that. So what am I? Your friends troubled child here to be sorted out, or what?" "Yeah… um… good point." Mumbled Gibbs. Krystal huffed, "look it is believable considering I know nothing about you and it IS better than saying that you have long lost grandchild you want nothing with if all goes wrong isn't." she finished the sentence all in one breath and quite pointedly. He smiled. She and DiNozzo were going to have a great time together. With one last look he led the way out of the elevator, shaking his head at things to come.

* * *

so there it is please tell me if it is worth continuing or if you have any suggestion/ideas that will help. all feedback is welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

**At your request I've written some more big thanks to all the people who have followed me and/or faveourited me especially DS2010 and Tobias Marshlowd , your comments are very much appreciated but Tobias, plz language. **

**To anonymous ~ the point of view is that of someone that is watching on, so it is not really from anyone's point of view.**

**Also thanks to Lorelie-Grace, who without (due to my lack of technologic skill), this chapter wouldn't be here. **

**Forgot it last time so please CBS, don't sue me. Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, just like I don't not own any pink clothes.**

**Sorry for the long wait here's the next chapter! Tell me what you think. :-p**

* * *

_**Chapter two**_

As they re-entered the bullpen, the team looked up burning with questions. But before they could ask '_Dada ding ding dada dinngg'. _Picking up the phone Krystal listened, before holding out the phone to Gibbs. "Appears to be extremely urgent, cannot wait at all". Her face showing the most slightest of smirks. Gibbs glared. His expression suggesting these next weeks were going to be hell. The team watched on, amused she didn't even flinch under the 'Gibb glare', now that took guts.

Snatching the phone he answered. "Gibbs…. Uhuhh…. 23… O.K… got it". He rang off, before turning. "Grab your gear team, let's go". As they all rushed out, gibbs spotted krystal looking lost. "Go down to abs in the lab. Tell her who you are and how long you will most likely be here for. But be careful I don't want a giant mess to clean up. Okay?" "Sure one question, where's the lab?" Gibbs rolled his eyes "Go into the elevator, third floor, straight ahead, at the end of the corridor go to right. Then it should be there on your left." Krystal smiled. "Do I go straight ahead before or after I leave the elevator?" Tony laughed amused at their byplay. If he didn't know better he would have thought that they were related. Gibbs glared at him "why haven't you left yet. I thought I told you to go." The rest of the team huffed, attempting to hide their laughter before following Dinozzo into the elevator. Whilst they were waiting for him to follow, they shared puzzled looks whispering trying to figure out what that girl was doing here, who she was and why she seemed to dismiss Gibbs. Plus how was she still alive. As Gibbs entered the elevator they had all came to the agreement at the next possible time to question him, but for now that had to wait. They had a crime scene to deal with.

As Krystal entered the lab she was surprised by the amount of sound in the lab, as everywhere else was so quite. After she had attempted and failed to signal the dancing Goth. She walked in and looked at the monitors. One was running a search on some finger prints; the other one was playing a song by some band called Numeriklab. She smiled. Clicking on the symbol, she found out the name of the sound was 'twilight' plus it was full ball. She muted the song and a very angry Goth swung around. Krystal took a step back, doubt crossing her face. "Who do you think you are coming in here and turning off my music?" Abby stepped forward jabbing her finger into the smaller girl's chest. "Are you Abby?" Abby gave the girl a look up and down, before nodding slowly. "My name is Krystal Jennings I'm coming to live with Gibbs for a while until things settle down. He sent me down here as a marine's body was found." At the mention of Gibbs the Goth smiled. "What sort of things?" "ummm… well... _I sort of _got wrongly accused about assisting a murder. By the time it was corrected, I already had a reputation. So I'm unable to get any jobs as it is a small town." As Krystal spoke her face went red and she dropped her, scuffing her shoe nervously. Abby watched her before reaching over to the girl to give her a hug. She was extremely shocked when the girl ducked, turned sweeping Abby over, before pinning her down. Abby was stunned she had people reject her hugs before but never so violently. After a second Krystal, stood up offering her hand to Abby. "Sorry, I have a thing about people touching me." She smiled apologetically. Abby laughed. That was an understatement. "I can tell. So how old are you and how do you know Gibbs?" she asked. Krystal went over the arranged story in her head. "I am next month and I know Gibbs as he is a friend to my dad, they were on desert storm together. Dad thought it would be best if I laid low for a while so he contacted him, so here I am." Krystal smiled pleased with herself that story wasn't too hard to remember. Abby nodded, what this girl had told her made sense with what she knew about Gibbs. He would do anything for a friend. "I like the picture" tipping her head sideways indicating the close up of a bullet wound. "What's it called?" Krystal asked. "It's cool isn't? I called bloodshot bullet. Have you met Ducky yet?" "_Who_?" Abby Grinned. "guess not. Well let's introduce you two then. I think you'll like him."

* * *

**sorry for the long wait. please ****review it is all welcome! B-)**

**also if anyone knows the legal age of "adultness" in america could you please tell me.**

**from Spitfire303**


	3. Chapter 3

**Because it took me so long to get the last chapter up, I decide I should probably get another one up pronto. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS but I do own a 2 feet tall pile of homework. Swap anyone? ;-D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Krystal blinked at 5'10" ball of energy. "Hang on, there is a guy here called Ducky? This place gets weirder by the second." Abby had already raced off, she followed shaking her head. As she got to the door she looked around, lost. The Goth had disappeared from sight. "Come on slow poke, over here. Faster." The Goths cheeky smile appeared around the corner. Krystal smiled at least there were no hard feelings about earlier.

As they excited the elevator into the morgue, they both wrinkled their noses as the ventilation wasn't working to well and the case was a… smelly one. The sight the greeted them was a white haired man wearing a bowtie, lean over a body talking to it like it was an alive person. His assistant was standing beside him, noticed the duo first. He tapped the doc on the shoulder, indicating the pair. The men in the bowtie straighten, pulled up the covering but not before Krystal got a good look at the messy insides of the lieutenant. As he removed his gloves, she took a long look at the assistant or the first time; he was on the skinny side with warm brown eyes like hot chocolate behind harry potter glasses and a lopsided smile, that made her heart melt. He wasn't her 'type' too mummy's boy, but that was part of the reason why she'd got in trouble and was here. She shook her self out of her daze, to find that they were waiting on her to say something. Not sure what had been covered she went for safe. "What happen to this guy?" "He suffered multiple shot to the legs, was bound up and left to bleed out." She cocked her head, interested "and the other one?" she watched them share looks, Abby's the most comical. She hadn't even noticed the other fellow. "Weeeelll…" Ducky wasn't sure what to information divulged, the other man was one thing this one was another altogether. Gibbs would have his guts for garters if he said too much. She smiled, noticing his discomfort. "That's okay, case confidently and all that" brushing the silence away with one hand. They all laughed… uncomfortably. Silence ensued.

Finally Krystal broke the silence. "Hey I'm sorry but I missed your names, would you mind saying them again?" The white haired man smiled. "Sure I'm Donald mallard but you can call me Ducky everyone does. And" pointing to the sweet looking man beside him. "This young man is my assistant Jimmy palmer. We are the medical examiners for NCIS." He paused, thinking. "So... who might you be?" "Krystal Jennings, she's staying with Gibbs". Abby answered as Krystal's attention had slipped away, again. She was puzzled by the girl so quiet and focused one second, the next loud, curious or even completely distracted. Abby touched her arm, bring out of her head, just as Ducky began a tale. "Oh... the things I could tell you about Jethro. When we were younger, the trouble we got into. Like the time that…" "Ducky, we just came down to Krystal the morgue on her tour of NCIS. So we better be going." "Okay." He turned to Krystal, "I'll tell you that story later, shall I?" She smiled. "You better, it sounds very interesting. See you around." Turning on her heel she followed the speedy Goth out, stopping when she got to the elevator to wave but they were already back at work, the story being told to Jimmy.

In the elevator she asked "what was that all about? Hurrying out as he was going to tell a story." "No need to thank me. I saved your skin back there." "What? Saved me how?" "For one you weren't exposed to any of ducks tales on your first day. They get old quickly. Trust me." Krystal smiled crookedly at Abby frankness. "Thanks then, for saving my skin." Before they both got lost in their individual thoughts, Abby's about the complex girl beside her and Krystal's about that young man in the morgue.

Abby showed Krystal around the rest of the building, but nothing until the meeting with Director Vance was enough to peek the her interest. They ran into him as they were leaving the elevator on the way to show her his office. Abby watched as the Krystal inhaled sharply and paled past lily white. Confused by her reaction, Abby nodded to the director. Who stopped and looked the pale shaking girl up and down taking, in the bright green eyes and shaggy brown hair to the tattered jeans and scuffed shoes. A flicker of… what? amusement? Crossed his face when he saw the Green Day, American Idiot t-shirt. He then turned to Abby "Does this girl have a visitor pass?" He asked sharply "Umm… no I don't think so." "You better go get her one then." They nodded and were starting to make there get away from the grumpy Director. "And Krystal, don't get into any trouble or else." Krystal paled further, nodding furiously. Before walking away, muttering under her breath. Abby was confused but said goodbye to the director before chasing after charge. She was pretty sure they hadn't told Director Vance her name and she wasn't wearing a name tag either. By the time she found Krystal in the bathroom she had a lot of questions for her especially surrounding the threat Vance had issued to her. But the state that she was in show that this was no time for an investigation. So she simply cleaned her up, got her a visitor pass and took her back to the lab to calm her down. During which she muttered cryptic comments like "can't believe it won't believe it. He can't still remember me." Which only lead to more questions without answers.

True to their decision in the elevator, at the first opportunity they questioned Gibbs about the girl. Simple questions like who she was and how old she was were no problem. When it got to the dreaded questions like why she was here and how he knew her, he fell back on to the simple story made up in the elevator. All the while hoping that what she said worked in what he was saying. Gibbs really liked working background stories out, before being required to use them.

* * *

**Okay that's the next chapter. **

**its be coming increasing complex and i thought it was going to be simple.**

**Tell me what you think; tell your friends if you like. **

**The more reviews the faster I type!**

**P.S read Lorelie-Grace's up in flames or secrets, secrets. They are both amazingly awesome!**

**Also we have worked out an agreement to let us share NCIS rights… so watch out Donald Bellisario. We may be coming for you. (Joking! I would never do that. I love NCIS to much. And he is the creator!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey sorry about the delay :) my internet crashed, then it was working then my laptop got wiped, then the internet crashed again but now here it is :~P **

**If your still reading thank you if not... :0**

**please remember**** ideas, queries i love to hear them. Don't care what they say just do them so i know i'm writing to someone. _okay_?**

**Also I always need ideas. I get chronic writers block it if you have ideas please share them as then i might get chapters up quicker :-D  
**

* * *

True to their decision in the elevator, at the first opportunity the team questioned Gibbs about the girl. They cornered him beside against the van after ducky had taken the disturbing body away. Tony took on the role of lead investigator. Pulling his aviators off in a CSI kind of style. He started with Simple questions like who she was and how old she. They were no problem. But when it got to the dreaded questions like why she was here and how he knew her, he fell back on to the simple story they had made up in the elevator. Ziva squinted. She was suspicious about his story it seemed that he had to think a little too much before answering. She also thought his story about why she had gone 'I am her' was… basic. Gibbs could tell that his team had their doubts but he was very glad when the questioning was over. He sincerely hoped that what she said to abs worked in with what he was saying. Gibbs really liked working the background stories out, before being required to use them.

The rest of the time before Gibbs return was rather uneventful. They past standard questions like age, favourite things (food, colours etc.) until ducky enter the lab with some chemicals for Abby to identify. They lapsed into silence as Abby set to work, conversation was impossible anyway as the music was screaming.

When Gibbs entered the lab, Krystal was idly staring at a picture on the wall. Gibbs looked over at Abby who still hadn't noticed that he had entered, before walking over to tap her on the shoulder. But just before he could she whipped around and smiled. "I wouldn't go sneaking up on people you don't know what could happen." Gibbs just smiled. "How did you know I was coming? It's so loud in here." "I could see your reflection in the picture. It a unique picture, it is so… awesome. What's it called?" "You'll have to ask Abby that, it's a new one." At that he turned around and tapped Abby on the shoulder. Who screamed before muting the song. "Told you that you shouldn't go sneaking around." Krystal called from across the room, smirking at him. Exasperated he faced Abby. "Got anything for me Abs?" she was still flicking between Krystal and Gibbs trying to figure out what she'd missed. "Yeah the substances are cyclotrimethylenetrinitramin e else know as cyclonite or RDX and ammonium nitrate in these contractions along with aluminium and Trinitrotoluene or TNT. Gibbs I think where dealing with a person who specialises in…" "Bombs" It was barely a whisper from the other side of the room, but it was enough to get both of them staring in disbelief at her. Abby added to the list of things to discuss with Gibbs later. But he took a more direct approach. "Hang on say that again?" He ordered. Krystal looked around before lowering her head "Those are the common ingredients in depth detonating explosives. Aren't they?" Abby glanced over at the computer seeing what it put the mixture down to. It agreed with the 16 year old girl, who was nervously chewing her lip, waiting for their answer. To Krystal the silence seemed to stretch for an age, terrified of what that slip could mean for her. Abby spoke first. "Yeah, that's correct. How do you know that?" Silence as Krystal thought over her words, she knew the pause seemed suspicious but the words that could come out of her words were worse. "Well." She decided to stick reasonably close to the truth. "I used to get quite bored down at the hospital, so I started reading ahead in my chemistry text book and I came across a whole bunch of chemicals that I didn't know. I was curious about what they were used for, so I started doing some 'independent study'.

Pretty soon I came across the technical names for the chemicals in the bombs. I never got around to finding out what layman terms were for them." She smiled, finally looking up from the floor. "So you never made one?" Gibbs enquired. "nah never knew where to find the stuff needed also I'm not interested in making bombs it was merely reading to fill in long nights?" Gibbs and Abby shared a look, not quite believing her tale. Krystal noticed the look but pretend to swallow the 'I believe you' act from them. She sighed. All adults were the same.

Gibbs sent her up to the bullpen with instructions to relay to the team what they had found out as well as makes sure they were working. She raised her eyebrows at being treated like a 6 year old when you want to get rid of them, by getting them to do some _REALLY _important job for you. But went along with as she sensed they wanted to talk in private.

The second that they heard the elevator doors close, Abby attacked Gibbs. "Tell me the truth Gibbs, who is she? And WHY IS SHE HERE?" "She is a family friend's daughter, she got into a little trouble and he asked if I would take her until things died down." Abby thought, that fitted in with what she had said. "And you were on desert storm together?" "Yeah, we were in the same unit." He vaguely wondered how Krystal had known that. "Well there is still something hinky about her Gibbs. I mean I went to give her a hug and she floored me faster than Ziva can." "Faster than Ziva. Are you sure?" She almost laughed at his surprised expression. "Yes. That's why I asked thought she could be a hidden witness for a case, especially once she showed knowledge of chemicals found in bombs." Gibbs laughed. "Well I don't think that's why she is here." "Why is she here? You said she got into trouble, what sort of trouble?" "I don't know, I should really find out." "Typical. Yeah you should." Abby smiled, turning back to her work. "If I get anything else, I'll tell you." Gibbs nodded, getting the message he went to leave. "Heey… one last thing before you go, she seemed scared of Director Vance. He knew who she was and he told her to stay out of trouble. " Shaking his head. He walked out, thinking back to the elevator earlier, Krystal scared of Vance? _Really_? That didn't seem likely.

* * *

**Shall we find out what happen with Krystal and the team? her meeting David, Dinozzo and Mcgeek**

**or shall it skip to them at gibbs apartment with her finding out how her grandmother and him meet?**

**should there be Tiva and/or McAbby?**

**is Krystal a baddie?**

**tell me what you thought of this chapter and what should happen in the next one(s)**

**all opinions are wanted even after its written :-)**

**P.S anything by simplygeeky is worth a read **

**ZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZT ZTTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZ TZTTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTTZTZTZTZ TZTZTZTZ**

**hopefully the next chapter doesn't take to longer but im not promising ****anything**

**until next time yours truly Spitfire303**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey as always it was a bit of a wait but soon exams shall be over and I should have time to write {as long as my coach doesn't decide that holidays are for extra hard training's ****:'(****}**

**Thanks for all the feedback. It is appreciated. :-D**

**Soooo… on with the story.**

When Gibbs entered the bullpen, it was silent. He looked around suspiciously, but it appeared that everyone was doing their work. As he walked to his desk, Ziva called out "the reports on the table". Gibbs nodded. Turning his attention to his desk he found Krystal at his desk, playing spider on his computer. She greeted his stare with a smile. "You know, for someone who works at NCIS, you really need better passwords. I mean really Shannon is not a good password." If he was confused it didn't show but they both knew his password wasn't Shannon. And when you thought about it, how did she now about Shannon and his password? He looked at her for answer, but her attention had already moved on.

Ziva watched them, trying to understand her suspicions about the girl; she still felt that something was off in Gibbs story. "Hey Krystal, off my desk I need it now." "Ok, so what do I do now?" "Don't know, whatever you want, I guess, just don't reading any of the reports." "Sweet." She stood up, flashed a smile at Gibbs as she walked pass. Krystal went over to McGee's desk. "Hey, the names Krystal, what's yours?" leaning on his desk she turned his pen holder over, and started arranging by size and colour. "Timothy McGee. What are you doing?" She seemed startled by his voice and looked down at that pens confused. "I don't know what I was doing with the pens, sorry." She smiled apologetically. "Hey Timothy, who are your work mates over there?" "Everyone calls me McGee…" "Or McGeek" Tony called out. McGee sighed. "That's Anthony Dinozzo or Tony and the other less annoying one is Ziva David." She nodded "Thanks."

She stared at him. "Your Abby's boyfriend, aren't you?" "Wwwhat? Abbys boyfriend? Umm no." "Oh. Okay then, it was just that you're her screens savers." Tony burst out laughing. "She only been here a day and already she sees it." Krystal felt sorry for McGee who was bright red. "Hey tony, what's so funny? It's your turn next." The lack of expression scared him, but he laugh along with the other assuming she was joking. Her face warped into in a grotesque smile as she advanced on his desk, but instead of turning his desk upside down, she grabbed a handful of rubber bands and paper clips before sitting on top of the filing cabinet. They all gave her a strange look before returning to their work.

As it got closer to 8:30pm, the team was getting tired and as they had found nothing new or important, Gibbs let everyone go although he expected them there tomorrow bright and early. By now Krystal now held a complex jumble of paperclips and rubber bands. "Ahhh! WHAT THE HELL? FOR CHRIST SAKES! THAT HURT! WHAT WAS THAT?" Tony turned around to face the small girl, who was sitting there smirking. "Told you that you were next." "What was that?" "Oh, just a paper clip. Did it hurt?" she asked as innocently. Tony rolled his eyes. "Not at all, I just screamed coz I saw a spider." "Oh that's a pity will have to try harder next time." Gibbs watched the action from his desk, ready to step in if things got messy, he didn't need Dinozzo getting injured.

Ziva inspected Tony neck. "Well done Krystal. It's bruising already." She walked over to the girl who was again fiddling with the rubber bands. "Can I see it?" "What this? Ahhh, yeah, sure. Just don't aim it at me." Ziva was extremely impressed by the contraption, which at first look appeared like a pile of rubbish but in fact wasn't. "How did you get it to work?" "It was really easy. I just roughly calculated the mass x distance x…." she dissolved into a ramble of physics that left them all impressed. Gibbs was shocked by his granddaughter; she was a whizz at physics, had extensive knowledge of chemicals, was a martial arts expert and could hack computers among other things. Abby was right there was something hinky about the girl. As they headed to the elevator, he promised to himself that he would find out why.

**sorry about the chapter is so short i hit writers block sooo any ideas would be helpful.**

**~spitfire303**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey very sorry about not updating at all… I just had a bout of writers block **

**But now got ideas and are writing would like to thank ****Lorelie-Grace for giving ideas and simply helping**

**Forgot my disclaimer last time so CBS please don't sue me as I'm not worth much **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, ****Donald Bellisario does and despite mine and others best efforts he refuses to give them up, even when it is the opportunity of a life time, to have directions to Santa's workshop AND to own the magic present bag **

**So let's get on with it**

* * *

The car ride home was uncomfortable for both of them. Krystal was in the back seat staring out the window drumming her fingers. She felt increasingly uncomfortable as see could feel Gibbs staring at her through the rear-view mirror. Finally she broke the silence. "Why didn't you let me walk to my friends?" "Because you're supposed to be staying with me and if you didn't go home with me that would be dodgy and they are already suspicious." "Why?" "They are criminal investigators; they have learned when something isn't quite right." Krystal accepted that answer. "So I can you can drop me off and walk from here. It isn't far and there is no workmates here." "No, it's a nasty piece of town, so I'll drop you off. What's the address?" Krystal scowled. "I can handle it." Gibbs looked over his shoulder at her. "You don't have anywhere to go, do you?" The look on her face was enough to confirm his misgivings. "Okay, you're staying with me." "No, that's okay I've got cash I can find a hostel." "You're my granddaughter, so no arguments. It will save your cash for other stuff and if you feel bad you can pay me back by cleaning the house or cooking and so on." Gibbs expression left no room for any argument and Krystal was left glaring at Gibbs via the mirror.

Gibbs pulled up at his house and led the way inside. "This is the kitchen, the living room, down there is the basement, this is my room, over there is the bathroom and this is the spare room, where you'll be staying." Krystal nodded, before ducking under his arm and through the open door. "Is that all your stuff?" Gibbs asked looking at the small backpack that had been thrown on the bed. "Pretty much, most of it was lost in… when…due to…" She paused sorting out what was safe to say. "It was lost a while back. I'm used to it now, having less stuff, makes it easier to move." It was followed by a short sad smile. "So what's for dinner?" Gibbs was momentarily, shocked by the sudden turn in conversation. "Do you like Chinese?" "Depends." "On what?" "On who's paying." Gibbs smiled. "See you in about 15 minutes then."

Once Gibbs left Krystal set about un-packing, it was a nice and clean room. Too bad about the occupant, thought Krystal, there is nothing nice about her, she just causes trouble where ever she goes and she not to clean either. She smiled at the thought before returning to darker ones. She wondered if Gibbs would have taken her in if he knew her history, she doubted it. That reminded her, Vance was here he knew her history she would have to tread carefully, at least until she planned to move on. Another smile, if this kept up she would be little miss sunshine in no time.

Dinner was a continuation of the car ride with it being stiff and awkward. "Thanks for the Chinese, its good." The 'conversation' died there, they both had questions they wished to asked but neither of them had the guts to start.

* * *

**And this the end of the chapter sorry it is so short**

** hey sort of have idea of where to go but all ideas are appreciated **

**also sorry about the big wait but things just got crazy (this chapter was meant to be up at new years ~a miracle :) sorry)**

**so please don't give up on me i am still writing it will get there... eventually **


	7. Chapter 7

This is the second half of chapter 6, it was not quite written but I needed to get something up. So here it is for your enjoyment

**Disclaimer: ** I own red school shoes but not NCIS

CHAPTER 6: PART B

Just as dinner was finishing, Krystal nervously asked Gibbs what was on her mind, not wishing to pry too far into his life unwanted. "How did you and Rosanna meet?" He smiled, obviously expecting the question. "Well, we met during desert storm. I was a lot younger than I am now, of course." He waited to see if it would raise a reaction. She merely raised an eyebrow prompting him to continue. "I was a sniper in the 18th battalion and Rosanna, a nurse. I would often go in there with the intention of talking to her but the other nurses were easier. They were more receptive to my advances, friendlier, returning my smiles. I ended up going out with many of the nurses' but still Rosanna held my eye. It wasn't until later that I found out that I almost put her off me as she thought I was a player, just looking for another notch in my belt. She was intriguing as she showed no interest in any of the soldiers and I found myself watching her, seeing if she showed any man particular interest or, hopefully jealousy of any of my girls. I was watching to find out who my competition was but she hid her emotions well.

After watching her for a while and seeing no reaction, I began to hope that she might be interested in me as when I went into the first aid tent one day, there was only Rosanna inside. For one moment when she saw her masked slipped out of place, only for a second mind you, before a look of indifference slipped over her features again. But that moment was enough to give me hope that I was not entirely out of favour although it took an interesting turn of events for me to actually to exchange more than a request for first aid for my battalion."

Gibbs paused, sipping his drink. He hadn't shared this much of himself in years; especially to someone he had just met. He looked over at Krystal. She seemed to be interested in his story but it was hard to tell, she had so much of her grandmother in her. Taking a breath he continued on from where he finished. "The date was 27 of April 1963, 'the final battle'. It was where we were to take victory from the hands of our enemy. Needless to say it was a disaster, we won but there was huge loss of life. Out of my battalion 12 men survived, 8 with serious injuries (loss of limbs), 2 were hospitalised for months until they regained consciousness, 1 was so badly shell shocked that he spent the rest of this life in a mental institution and the other, the lucky bugger walked away unharmed. I was one of the unconscious ones, I was out for around 3 months and during that time Rosanna was my nurse. She would often sit by me and talk and that was how I found out that she liked me. I had just started waking up when I heard her talking to me I so I listened, it was about how much she like me and what she thought of me, apparently I was just another good looking sleazy soldier." Krystal nearly started choking. "You good looking? On what planet?" Gibbs smiled, at least she was getting comfortable but still. "I'll have you know that lots of people think I'm good looking, I have been married four things." "With three divorces." Again there was the sense that she knew more than she should.

**And here is where I end this chapter so I can get something up **

**Tell me what you think **

'


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own cockatiel called Fatu but not NCIS.**

* * *

Gibbs smiled. Krystal thought that she had blown it but Gibbs merely looked over at the clock and suggested that she head to bed as it was 'getting late'. Krystal smiled and took his advice saying "it had been a long day" even though it was just passing 2300 which to her was still early as sleep was an unnecessary waste of valuable time. As she headed up to the room she compared the two stories of Gibbs; the one he had told her and the one that was on the file.

Gibbs remained seated there watching Krystal leave the room. The feeling that she knew more than she should was growing as things weren't quite adding up. He was going to have to find out her story tomorrow, but for now he was working on his boat. It was nearly finished and this one was called Kate, in memory of her death.

* * *

_The falling. The enteral falling, the foreverness of waiting for the final crash that would end your life for happened in slow motion. She watched the buildings rise above her; she saw her turn grasping at anything that could save her. She felt the garbage bag envelope her. She saw her friend crumple as she hit the concrete. She saw the paramedics rushing to the scene, trying to revive her. She watched the funeral as they buried her, washing their hands of the trouble maker. She saw the shell of her-self sitting by the grave un-moved by the proceedings. She observed the funeral ending and the dozen there leaving. Leaving the broken girl, by herself at the edge of the grave. Instead of trying to get the attention of those leaving she remains quiet. When there all gone, out of ear shot, she pulls herself up using the grave stone. Leaning against it she screams, at first wordless. Then the words become decipherable. "How could have you left me… I need you… I thought that we were a team… blood sister… always there for each other… but you lied… you never changed… I was blind… you betrayed me… and now you're gone… forever…" the words became choked and tears started to fall. The girl turned and began limping away the tears coming faster and faster. _

Krystal jolted awake, glad to see that she was whole with no casts or stiches. She disliked flashback dreams because they reminded her of the past, at least this one renews her desire for retaliation instead of remaindering her of how good things had… had been before… trails of hot tears ran down her face. The smell of blood fresh in her nose, images of the fragmented body rise from their cracks. A sob breaks out shattering the silence. The memories flooding back thicker and faster than ever. The door flies open, slamming into the wall behind it. Gibbs stands there, ready with his Sig-Sauer M11 to fire. After scanning the room, he glances over at the distraught girl curled up in a ball. Walking over he places the gun on the bedside table. Sitting down beside her, he touches her shoulder. "It's alright. You are safe here no-one will harm you, I won't let them." The tears start tumbling faster as she knows he correct; she is safe. She is safe for the first time in as long as she cares to remember. There isn't someone waiting to take advantage of her, caring for her, gaining her trust then abusing her. She curls in tighter around Gibbs and they stay there; Gibbs murmuring reassuring words, Krystal hanging on to him lost in the overwhelming memories, relying on them sweet words to keep her stable. Until the realm of sleep takes Krystal, loosening her death-grip on him. He de-attaches her from him, picks up his gun and turns to go. As he reaches the door she mumbles, twisting roughly. Gibbs tiptoed back over to Krystal, and leaning over kisses her forehead. "Goodnight Krystal, sleep well and don't let the bed bugs bite."

Gibbs closed the door carefully behind him. He lent against the door frame and smiled he still wasn't sure about Krystal but he knew one thing his life would never be the same again. Still lost in his thoughts about Krystal, he walked down to his room and as his thoughts shifted on to Rosanna he climb into bed. All the memories of her being dredged up from the arrival of this girl. As he rolled over to go to sleep, he vaguely wondered where she came from as she had an accent he couldn't pin down. It wasn't British or European, so what was it?

* * *

**Sorry it's a short chapter but it feels like a good place to end it with both of them tucked up in bed. **

**Hope you enjoy it hopefully I can get another chapter up soon. Remember I like reviews even if it's just a smiley face****J****, so please review. Also**

**Today (25 April) is Anzac day (Australia New Zealand army corps) wear you poppies (if you can) and pay respects to those that have served and died for their countries so that we may be free. For the returned servicemen who saw so much. Today is a day of remembrance of the fallen from the world wars and those that followed; it is a day of respect for those that died for their beliefs so that others did not have to. Remember them.**

**_They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old:_**

**_Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn._**

**_At the going down of the sun and in the morning,_**

**_We will remember them._**

**_Lest we forget…._**


End file.
